Hostage
by TheDarkBakura
Summary: Sephiroth, obsessed with the thought of vengeance, finally carries out his revenge. Or so he thinks.  Torture, blood/gore, and lots of violence


****A/N: One-shot in Sephiroth's perspective. Takes place between Final Fantasy VII and Advent Children

I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the characters. All belongs to Square Enix

**Hostage**

_You will no longer hinder my plans_

_ I have you now, you cannot escape me_

_ The time has come to end your pathetic life_

_ The curtain is closing on your life's show,_

_ My puppet…_

Sephiroth wanted revenge. Revenge for all the times Cloud and his party stopped him and his plans. After spending all this time pondering over how to get back, he was sure that there will be no failure,

This time, victory for Cloud will not be an option. There was no where for him to run.

Capturing Cloud was all too easy; all he had to do was to wait for him to fall asleep. While sleeping, he'll keep his guard down and be fully vulnerable, especially if he's been resting long enough that it would be difficult to wake him.

Sephiroth smirked with a sly expression while carrying the sleeping Cloud in his arms. Cloud looked conflicted, even in his sleep. Sephiroth was sure that he was partially to blame for that. He was the one who took all Cloud cherished most and shattered the memories Cloud believed to be real. Not only that, he exploited Cloud's broken mind for his own purposes time and time again. To Sephiroth, whatever happened to those he used to reach his goals meant nothing to him.

Sephiroth flapped his wing once and landed gracefully amongst the ruins of the Shin-Ra building. He went into a part of the building that managed to still remain after meteor fall. It was dark and the inside held nothing but scattered rubble. He placed Cloud next to a wall and proceeded to chain him against it. Once the chains were in place, he yanked on them lightly to check them. This made Cloud stir, he opened his eyes and the first glimpse of Sephiroth made him flinch and immediately stand.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled and tugged himself forward only to find that his movements were hindered. Cloud's blue eyes glared at him with such an intense look of hatred that it amused Sephiroth.

"This is what you get for leaving yourself vulnerable." Sephiroth said with a mocking edge to his voice. His precious Masamune appeared in his left hand and he stabbed Cloud in the arm, forcing him to stay put.

Cloud grunted at the attack and it made Sephiroth grin with satisfaction. He removed the sword and watched as blood seeped slowly out of the wound and trail down his lifted arm.

"I wouldn't advise you moving too much, Cloud," he taunted. "It just might kill you in the end."

He could see Cloud's muscles twitch; he obviously wanted to move and break free. If he was smart, it would be a good idea to not move at all. Sephiroth stepped forward and tightly gripped Cloud's face in his right hand.

"You will regret you ever getting in my way. This time I will take absolutely _everything_ from you." He shoved Cloud's head away, pressed his blade against Cloud's cheek, and neatly sliced a thin, horizontal line.

Cloud's jaw clenched when a new wound was inflicted upon him. His stubbornness was starting to bore Sephiroth when Cloud did nothing more than glare at him silently with blue eyes that held a thousand emotions.

"You aren't much fun awake at the moment. Maybe when you realize my other intentions you'll actually fight me."

Sephiroth frowned at Cloud and brutally struck him on the head with the hilt of his sword. Cloud's body crumpled and slumped against the wall with a mixed look of pain and anger upon his face.

"Sleep for now, Cloud. When you awake, you'll experience my hatred at it's fullest."

The ex-general left Cloud in the building for now. He was chained and unconscious so it wasn't like he was going to escape anytime soon. Before he left Cloud, however, he ransacked his inventory and equipment in case Cloud regained consciousness while he was away.

He flew off to the nearest city, Edge. There he will destroy everything Cloud ever thought to be of importance and his reason for living in the first place. The mere thought of how hurt and angry Cloud would be at the sight of what he was going to do made Sephiroth grin in anticipation.

The city was dark and quiet. Everyone was probably asleep at this point. With an evil expression plastered on his face, he called on his mastered Fire Materia. He proceeded to set the whole city ablaze with an intention to repeat the burning of Nibelheim years ago. The sight of the fire will show Cloud that everything is gone.

Sephiroth moved from street to street, casting Fire 3 on each corner he can to be thorough. Once he believed he was done, he called back his wing and flew off to check up on his hostage. As he hovered over the city, a sadistic smile formed on his lips. The bright orange flames slowly rose and gathered together. Weak buildings crumpled and fell to the ground and debris turned to ash within the inferno.

"This will surely make Cloud give up all reason to fight." Sephiroth said to himself.

Sephiroth arrived back to the building where he held his captive. He heard the chains move a little and it assured Sephiroth that Cloud was now conscious. The sound of Cloud's hitched breathing also made it sound like Cloud didn't know where he was or what happened. He gave a low audible laugh to show Cloud that he's here.

"So you're still hanging on hm?" Sephiroth stepped in from the shadows and gave Cloud a smug smile.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud said back to him. He didn't seem surprised to see himself as the culprit.

"You thought you destroyed me a year ago, but you underestimated my strength. Did you really think I would die so easily? You are as useless as you have ever been, Cloud. Perhaps it's time to dispose of my little puppet but…I want to hear you beg for a swift end."

It took Cloud awhile to respond to his cruel statement. All he muttered was a stubborn, "I don't think so." a strong look of defiance flashed in his bright blue eyes,

"Is that right?" Dark wisps of shadows formed and Sephiroth's Masamune blade was in his left hand, awaiting its chance to strike. Cloud glanced at the blade cautiously as he moved it for an attack. A quick movement and Masamune gave Cloud a direct blow to the chest.

Cloud writhed away from the new wound given to him. His jaw muscles tightened and he balled his fists in an effort to stop himself from giving Sephiroth the pleasure of hearing him cry out for mercy. Despite the lack of sounds, Sephiroth still loved seeing Cloud's body flinch with each new wound he bestowed upon him.

"I'll show you the pain you deserve." he said with a heartless expression on his face.

"Fine," Cloud said fiercely, "you won't get anything from me."

"Is that so?" Sephiroth challenged as he moved the blade upwards and added a little pressure to the severe wound. Immediately, Cloud gasped and arched against the wall in agony. He let out a loud grunt of pain and made it evident that he was suffering.

Sephiroth sneered at Cloud's reactions and said, "Your tortured cries are enjoyable. I wonder what more that voice of yours can do."

Cloud didn't seem to know what to say to the new threat he gave. He probably didn't have the slightest idea of what Sephiroth's intentions are. Sephiroth pulled his sword out of Cloud's chest, practically ripping it away from the new wound. He knew precisely what he wanted to do to make his hostage suffer before he lost him. If you're going to dispose of a failure, might as well have a little amusement in the meantime.

He gripped his blade and hooked a piece of Cloud's vest with the end and swiftly cut it open, leaving the remains hanging there. He smiled at the sight of the bleeding wounds he inflicted. He then took his weapon and sliced a thin line just above his collar bone, making Cloud try and fail to not to flinch.

"It's useless to fight back." Sephiroth stated. Cloud didn't seem to understand what exactly Sephiroth was going to do next. He looked certain that death was on Sephiroth's agenda but at the same time, uncertain of his intentions on carrying it out.

Sephiroth struck his weapon into the ground and left it there as it dissolved into shadows. He walked closer to Cloud and knelt beside him. He looked down at him and flashed a dark smile that made him fidget in unease. Sephiroth pinned Cloud against the wall and leaned over to taste the blood trickling out of the newest cut on his body.

He could feel Cloud struggle beneath him in an attempt to pull away from his actions. Sephiroth flicked his tongue at the blood running out of the injury, pleased at metallic aftertaste. When he was done, he looked back at Cloud who had his eyes tightly shut.

Surely Sephiroth wouldn't stop there, he had to take it a step farther and take advantage of this failure while he had his chance. With his right hand, he held Cloud's face and pulled him into a rough kiss, forcing Cloud to taste his own blood through his lips. He tightly gripped Cloud's hair and pressed him firmly against the wall with his own body. Oh, how much Cloud would hate him for this made him smile in accomplishment. Victory was practically in his hands, he could not fail this time with Cloud vulnerable.

He slowly withdrew and nipped at Cloud's bottom lip before pulling away entirely. He gave Cloud a satisfied smile which in turn made Cloud give Sephiroth a furious look due to the humiliation of being taken advantage of like that. Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh at him. He released Cloud's hair and violently shoved his head against the wall in doing so.

Sephiroth stood up and looked down at Cloud's pitiful expression of fury. "Your suffering is yet to end."

Cloud didn't seem to get what he meant at all. He probably thought all that Sephiroth was going to do was torture him here. Of course, that wasn't all Sephiroth intended to do. He wanted to break Cloud from the inside, not just tear him apart with his sword.

He proceeded to yank the chains from the wall and scoop up Cloud in his arms. Sephiroth felt Cloud struggle to get free but stopped, he must be weak from the blood loss. How pathetic…

Sephiroth brought forth his black wing and flew off with the weakened Cloud. He floated above the town of Edge and Cloud's distressed demeanor was just too priceless to behold. He could almost guess precisely what emotions he is holding inside. The sight of the burning city should be enough to break Cloud's heart and give up any reason for moving on now.

He landed in an area nearby 7th Heaven and dropped Cloud onto the ground. He watched Cloud as he helplessly stared at the burning bar he called a home. Those kids he lived with and the girl Tifa were most likely dead by now.

"Don't be too sad, Cloud, at least they all died peacefully in their sleep." He provoked with sarcasm, not being in the least bit comforting.

Sephiroth noticed Cloud tremble, possibly with anger. It wasn't known until Cloud suddenly stood and charged at him in pure adrenaline-filled rage. Sephiroth scoffed at him and punched Cloud away and onto the concrete, making him land face-first.

Cloud lifted himself up shakily and glanced up at Sephiroth with a look of despair. Sephiroth ridiculed Cloud by laughing at his worthless excuses called feelings. "A puppet like you cannot feel any emotions. I shall rid you of their uselessness."

Cloud gasped at him when he pulled his Masamune out of shadows and aimed it at him before stepping forward and brutally attacking him.

"You shall die."

Sephiroth awoke from his dreams and heaved a displeased sigh. How disappointing to wake from a dream like that? He sat up and weaved his fingers through his long silver hair and contemplated over the contents of his dream.

Sounds of arguing from Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz filled the Northern Crater and Sephiroth shook his head in annoyance. "Why must I continue to put up with these imbeciles?" he asked himself with a sigh.

If only he could exact his vengeance now, then everything would be right. For now, killing the traitor would have to wait. He decided he would make sure to make his dream reality but only when that time comes.

Eventually he'll begin the first phase of his revenge by sending out his avatars to start the Reunion. Those he infected with the Geostigma would prove to be of value to them.

"Soon, Cloud, very soon will you experience the pain and humiliation you made me felt…I promise you that." He chuckled evilly to himself.


End file.
